<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Игра by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830887">Игра</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020'>fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi'>koganemushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Losers (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, medical tales of ancient Greece, nothing can stop Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дженсена свои способы разрядить напряженную обстановку в коллективе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Игра</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вечер пятницы выдался спокойным, даже ленивым. Наводка на торговцев оружием, якобы связанных с Максом, оказалась параноидным бредом. Что примечательно, на этот раз в самом прямом смысле слова. По сведениям, которые Дженсен выудил из медицинской базы данных, контакт Аиши, который слил ей информацию, последние полгода провел в психиатрической клинике с диагнозом «шизофрения». Это сводило к нулю шансы того, что его сведения об оружии, которое распыляет противника на частицы и в которым чрезвычайно заинтересован Макс, хоть как-то связаны с реальностью. </p><p>Еще днем Клэй поругался с Аишей, на этот раз даже не по поводу Макса. Но судя по тому, что уехали они вместе, а дом, который был снят на время пребывания в Сент-Луисе, все еще стоял, они уже помирились. Поэтому раньше рассвета Кугар их не ждал. Работы на остаток ночи не предвиделось. Так что он мог позволить себе валяться на диване с книгой в руках, засунув мерзнущие ноги Дженсену под бедро. Тот сидел рядом и лучился нездоровым энтузиазмом. Немногим ранее Пуч проиграл ему какое-то (Кугар совершенно не хотел знать, какое именно) пари и теперь стоически, как и положено настоящему мужчине, терпел, пока Дженсен красил ему ногти.</p><p>Периодически Кугар отрывался от книги, наблюдая за достигнутым прогрессом. К чести Дженсена, к делу он подошел со всей обстоятельностью маньяка, готовящегося пытать свою жертву долго и безжалостно. Хотя предыдущие сутки он провел за ноутбуком, но успел где-то раздобыть набор лаков для ногтей всех цветов радуги в маленьких стеклянных флакончиках и маникюрные инструменты, названий которых Кугар не знал, не говоря уже о способах их применения. Судя по всему, в этих способах Дженсен разбирался не больше него, но компенсировал отсутствие опыта энтузиазмом. А гордость жертвы, которая не могла отказаться от проигранного пари, с успехом заменяла фиксацию.</p><p>В какой-то момент Кугар понял, что читает одну и ту же строчку в третий раз, но смысл прочитанного все равно ускользает. Отвлекали активная жестикуляция и улыбки Дженсена, который творил с ногтями Пуча какую-то неведомую хрень. Было в этом нечто от стихийного бедствия или катастрофы – невозможно отвернуться и не смотреть. Хотя Кугар предпочел бы использовать свободный вечер иначе.</p><p>Он пихнул Дженсена в бедро, и тот бросил на него быстрый оценивающий взгляд, едва заметно кивнул, соглашаясь, и широко предвкушающе улыбнулся в ответ. Молча отсалютовав ему, Кугар ухмыльнулся. </p><p>– Прекратите немедленно! Эти ваши игры в гляделки, как секс при свидетелях, – Пуч недовольно взмахнул правой рукой, ногти на которой уже были накрашены в разные цвета: кислотно-розовый, фиолетовый, алый. – Мы все тут знаем, что этой ночью вы будете трахаться как кролики. Так проявите хоть каплю жалости к человеку, чья жена находится за тысячу миль отсюда. </p><p>– Секс при свидетелях? – Дженсен поиграл бровями, удерживая левую руку Пуча, который попытался было вырваться.</p><p>– Это приглашение или предупреждение? – Аиша возникла на пороге абсолютно бесшумно, не заметившие ее Пуч и Дженсен синхронно вздрогнули. Но Кугар отследил ее еще пару минут назад, когда она вышла из притормозившего у дома напротив такси. Без Клэя. </p><p>Она подошла ближе, чтобы рассмотреть результат трудов Дженсена, тот вскинул на нее взгляд и внезапно отшатнулся. Чуть более картинно, чем было надо, чтобы провести Кугара, но для Аиши – вполне достаточно.</p><p>– Замри и не двигайся.</p><p>– Это еще почему? – Однако шевелиться она не спешила. </p><p>– Медленно поверни голову направо. Вот тут, на плече, – Дженсен указал на свое собственное правое плечо. – Только осторожно, смотри не спугни, они быстрые и юркие, как черти. </p><p>Как по команде Аиша, Пуч и Кугар уставились на ее правое плечо, на котором виднелись штук десять темных точек – какие-то мелкие насекомые. Как только Дженсен разглядел их со своим зрением?</p><p>– Это уховертки, живут в траве и листве, – проинформировал он. – Еще в Древней Греции знали, что они проникают через ухо в мозг и откладывают там яйца, вызывая воспаление. Ученые давно...</p><p>Он еще не закончил свою тираду, а насекомые, явно не привыкшие к такому пристальному вниманию, начали бодро расползаться в разные стороны. Взвизгнув от неожиданности, Аиша кинулась сдирать с себя джемпер и судорожно отряхивать волосы.</p><p>– Ученые давно выяснили, – Дженсен повысил голос, чтобы его слова не потонули в возне Аиши, и продолжил, картинно поправив очки: – что уховертки размножаются в норах, в земле, и не способны проникнуть в мозг человека через ухо, как, впрочем, и в другие органы. Но история красивая.</p><p>Взъерошенная, со смазанной помадой и в одной майке на тонких бретельках, Аиша замерла посреди комнаты. Широко улыбаясь, Дженсен встретил ее тяжелый взгляд. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств кобура у нее отсутствовала, однако нож наверняка был при ней. Свою собственную кобуру Кугар снимал только на ночь. Сколько бы раз после Аиша не приходила им на помощь, сколько бы не доказывала свою лояльность, простреленного плеча Дженсена он ей не забыл и забывать не собирался. </p><p>Молчание затягивалось. Кугар осторожно сдвинул левую руку к бедру, нащупывая пистолет, когда почувствовал успокаивающее прикосновение теплых пальцев к лодыжке. Когда он взглянул на Дженсена, тот все так же спокойно смотрел Аише в глаза. Ни капли его привычного нетерпения или нервозности, только упрямо приподнятый подбородок и шальная улыбка на губах. Против собственной воли Кугар почувствовал, что улыбается. Кое-что другое, что он тоже неоспоримо почувствовал при взгляде на губы Дженсена, к счастью скрывали свободные джинсы. </p><p>Еще пару минут Аиша буравила Дженсена убийственным взглядом. А потом внезапно громко, искренне рассмеялась, на долю мгновения становясь не безжалостной убийцей, а девчонкой, которую обошли в ее собственной игре.</p><p>– Гаденыш. – Она бросила в Дженсена джемпером, от которого тот легко увернулся, кивнула Пучу: – Тебе идет розовый, – и ушла в темный холл, ведущий к лестнице на второй этаж. </p><p>– Ну знаете, для одного Пуча игр в гляделки на сегодня вполне достаточно.</p><p>Воспользовавшись тем, что теперь обе его руки свободны, Пуч быстро ретировался следом за Аишей. Наконец-то. Кугар откинулся на диване, сладко потянулся всем телом, без капли смущения выставляя себя напоказ, и с удовольствием заметил, как потемнел взгляд Дженсена, как сбилось его дыхание с ровного ритма. В комнате будто стало сразу на несколько градусов теплее. Скрипнули диванные пружины. В спешке Дженсен попытался стянуть майку, которая зацепилась за очки, чертыхнулся. Не став дожидаться, когда он освободится сам, Кугар сел и помог ему с одеждой. На обнажившимся плече белел след от пулевого ранения, оставленного Аишей. Пару мгновений Кугар смотрел Дженсену в глаза, а потом медленно склонился, чтобы прижаться губами к шраму.  </p><p>Диван хорошо просматривался от входа в комнату. Если Клэй вернется раньше утра… Что ж, как-нибудь переживет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>